East Asian Half Brothers
by Frocchi
Summary: Fakta bahwa Kiku harus tinggal serumah dengan kakak-setengah-kandungnya, sudah bikin masalah jadi ruwet. Apalagi Surat bencana dari ayahnya tidak membantu karena berisikan pesan bahwa di rumahnya akan ditambah satu adik-setengah-kandung dari Korea Selatan. Sungguh, dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak harakiri saat ini juga. Human AU. Brothership!China/Japan/S. Korea rewritten in English
1. Chapter 1

**Wang Yao,** anak **kesatu**, terkenal dengan _speech-patternnya_ yang selalu diakhiri dengan '-_**aru'. **_Sifatnya yang **overprotektif** itu dibenci kedua _half-brothersnya_. Tapi, dibalik ke-overprotektifannya, dia adalah kakak yang** bijaksana, rajin, patuh **tapi** kekanakan**. Ia adalah seorang pemuda baik-baik kelahiran tanah **Beijing, Cina.**

**Honda Kiku, **anak **kedua**, terkenal dengan sifatnya yang _**cool**_**, sopan, pekerja keras, cerdas, disiplin **tapi** tertutup **dan **pesimis**. Ketua dari **klub **_**fujodanshi**_ di Universitasnya ini adalah seorang **closet-otaku **yang selalu **jaga **_**image **_kemanapun ia pergi. Masa kecilnya yang tenang tapi monoton di **Tokyo, Jepang **telah membuat seorang Kiku tidak pernah memercayai yang namanya **'kata hati nurani'.**

**Im Yong Soo, **anak **ketiga**, terkenal sebagai **personil** sebuah _**boyband**_ yang popular di tanah kelahirannya, **Seoul, Korea Selatan**. Kepopulerannya telah menutupi sifatnya yang **egois, keras kepala,** namun **percaya diri, optimis, ramah **dan** ceria**. Diam-diam, dia adalah seorang yang mengidap _**Brother-complex **_terhadap kedua _half-brothersnya_.

Ketiga _half-brothers_ ini harus menghadapi hal-hal ruwet yang di KBBI ditulis sebagai 'konflik keluarga' , 'cinta monyet' dan _'brother-complex'. _Ditambah lagi, Yao yang baru diputusin pacarnya dari Vietnam itu makin depresi dengan kehadiran Yong Soo di hari-harinya. Kiku yang ketangkap basah di konferensi klub _fujodanshinya_ sebagai otaku sejati oleh seorang Feliciano yang polos. Dan Yong Soo yang harus rela meninggalkan kehidupannya sebagai personil boyband nomor 1 di Korea.

Mampukah ketiga half-brothers ini tetap waras walau dengan keadaan rumah dengan tangga yang tidak harmonis ini menjadi camilan keseharian mereka? Human AU. Brothership!China/Japan/S. Korea

* * *

East-Asian Half-Brothers

- kisah pemuda Jepang yang menghadapi lembaran kehidupan yang dipenuhi warna kekonyolan dua saudara setengah kandungnya -

Story & Plot (c) Frocchi  
Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekazu

Chapter 1  
- Surat dari Ayah -

* * *

Matahari telah tenggelam. Fakta tersebut tidak dihiraukan Kiku, walau sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Tidak, dia bukanlah orang yang hobbi mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya. Hanya saja, firasat buruk terus menghantui pikirannya.

Tidak. Ini bukanlah yang dinamakan kata hati. Ini hanyalah firasat konyol yang senang memperburuk situasi. Ya, dia sadar akan hal itu.

Lantunan merdu musik terngiang ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Lirik dan irama musik khas J-pop ini memang favoritnya. Ada sekitar 20 lagu bergenre J-pop tersimpan rapi di dalam MP3 pemuda kelahiran negeri bunga sakura ini.

Saking asyiknya mendengarkan lagu favoritnya, Kiku tidak menyadari kakak tirinya, Yao, telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali. Yao yang semakin lama semakin tidak sabaran pun membuka pintu tanpa seizin Kiku hanya untuk mendapati adik tirinya itu sedang asyik mendengarkan musik sambil membaca _doujin yaoi_ yang untuk dewasa.

Mulut Yao ternganga melihat _cover_ _doujin_ yang dibaca adiknya itu. Sebelum pikirannya terkontaminasi, Yao langsung mengumandangkan nama adiknya dengan volume kencang.

"Kiku! Waktunya makan malam!" teriaknya.

Kiku, setelah sadar dipanggil, meletakkan doujin miliknya dan melepaskan _earphone_ yang menempel ditelinganya. Ia pun bangkir dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai sendal capit yang telah tersedia di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Ah... _sumimasen_, Yao-_niisan_. Saya terlalu keasyikan." kata Kiku dengan sopannya. Mata coklatnya pun tidak menunjukkan secuil emosi pemiliknya.

"Tidak apa, aru. Dan satu lagi, tolong singkirkan doujin-doujinmu itu, aru. Nanti imejmu akan rusak bila salah satu temanmu tahu akan hal itu, aru." jelas sang kakak.

Tapi Kiku tidak menjawab. Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara.

Perjalanan menuju ruang makan terasa singkat. Kedua kakak-beradik itu duduk dan memakan hidangan malam ini dengan tenang. Hanya suara dentingan peralatan makan yang terdengar jelas.

Belum saja hidangan penutup disajikan, bel berbunyi tiga kali. Kiku bangkit dari kursinya, membungkuk untuk meminta izin dari sang kakak terlebih dahulu. Ia pun menyusuri koridor menuju pintu depan. Alangkah kagetnya Kiku saat mendapati siapa tamu malam ini.

"Ve~ _Ciao_, Kiku~ Maafkan kami untuk datang selarut ini. Tapi aku dan Luddie ingin menyampaikan berita untukmu~" kata sang tamu, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Kiku, Feliciano Vargas, seorang pemuda manis kelahiran Venice, Italia.

"Tidak apa, Feliciano_-kun_. Kehadiranmu dan Ludwig_-san_ tidak pernah mengganguku dan Yao-_niisan_. Silakan masuk." kata sang pemilik rumah dengan sopan seperti biasanya.

Dengan lambaian hangat, Feliciano bersama dengan Ludwig masuk ke rumah Kiku. Yao tidak terkejut dengan hal ini, teman-teman Kiku sering keluar-masuk rumah dijam-jam yang tidak lazim. Bahkan, kedua teman sekelas Kiku, Herakles Karpusi dan Sadiq Adnan pernah datang saat tengah malam.

Kiku membawa Feliciano dan Ludwig ke ruang tamu. Tentu saja setelah disuguhi teh hijau panas yang langsung ditolak Ludwig mentah-mentah.

"Ve~ Kiku, jadi-"

"Maaf, tapi jika membiarkan Feli yang menjelaskan, kurasa tidak akan sampai ke akar permasalahannya." potong Ludwig dengan tegasnya. Aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya mungkin sanggup mengalahkan seorang perwira sekalipun.

"_Hai_, saya sudah tahu itu. Maafkan saya Feliciano_-kun_."

Feliciano hanya mengangguk. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ludwig. Ia sering tidak sengaja mengulur pembicaraan sehingga tidak mencapai titik temu permasalahan utama.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian ingin sampaikan pada saya? Tentu kalian punya maksud yang logis jika mengunjungi saya setelah larut seperti ini, kan?"

Feliciano mengangguk senang. "_Si_~ ayo, Luddie, jelaskan padanya, ve~"

Ludwig berdeham sebelum berbicara, "_Ja_, jadi begini. Tadi sore, kami menemukan sebuah surat yang ditujukan padamu. Kami awalnya bingung karena surat ini beralamatkan ke Universitas kita. Jadi, kami membawa surat ini padamu. Jujur, kami telah membaca isi surat ini. Dan bisa kubilang, isinya sangat... sangat..."

"Sangat _extraordinary_? Sangat hebat? Sangat... mistis?"

"Hm... bisa dibilang, semuanya. Daripada kami saja yang menjelaskan, lebih baik kamu yang baca sendiri saja." kata Ludwig, mata birunya sudah terlihat agak keruh, mungkin dia juga sudah kelelahan. Maklum, jarak Universitas dan rumah Kiku agak jauh.

"_Arigatou_, Feliciano-_kun_, Ludwig-_san_. Bagaiman kalau kalian menginap di sini? Sebentar lagi jam 9 malam, dan saya yakin itu sudah sangat larut."

Ludwig hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Nein_, terima kasih. Kami sudah akan menuju flat kami. Lagipula, Lovino akan marah besar kepadaku jika tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu." jelas Ludwig. Pemuda itu menggidik saat menyebutkan nama kakak kembar Feliciano yang terkenal galak dan protektif.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, _arigatou_. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan."

Setelah lambaian tangan Feliciano, raut wajah Kiku berubah drastis. Dia terheran dengan isi surat ini yang sangat penting. (mengingat si serius Ludwig itu berkata seperti itu)

Tanpa sadar, Yao sudah berada di belakang pemuda Jepang itu.

"Ah, Yao-_niisan_. Ada apa, ya?"

"Kiku, jujur saja, aku juga heran tentang isi surat itu, aru."

Keduanya terdiam. Setelah beberapa menit, Kiku mengambil pembuka surat dan merobek amplopnya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Dear Honda Kiku dan Wang Yao._

Membaca untuk siapa ditujukannya saja, telah membuat kedua bersaudara ini bingung. Ini pertama kali ada orang yang mengirimkan surat untuk mereka secara bersamaan. (terkecuali untuk bill listrik, air dan gas)

Mereka pun melanjutkan membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Setelah sekian lama menyimpan rahasia ini, Ayah memutuskan untuk membongkarnya. Sebenarnya, Ayah memiliki 3 istri, ibu Kiku, ibu Yao dan seorang lagi. Ayah pun memutuskan untuk mengirim adik bungsu kalian untuk tinggal bersama. Namanya Im Yong Soo, dia pemuda berusia 20 tahun kelahiran tanah Seoul, Korea Selatan. Kalian pasti tahu, ia terkenal sebagai personil boyband nomor 1 di Korea. Kalian pasti senang akan kehadirannya. Dia akan sampai dia rumah kalian tanggal 20 bulan ini._

_Salam sayang,_

_Ayah_

Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan Yao dan Kiku saat ini.

* * *

TBC - dengan sangat cliffhangernya.

* * *

A/N: Saia tepar menulis semua ini. Sungguh, ini fic sepertinya senang membuat saia menderita... /abaikancurcolini

Sebelum saia kabur dengan tidak elitnya, saia ingin menyampaikan bahwa fic ini multichapter panjang. Sekitar 10 chapter lah. 

...dan saia bersumpah bahwa saia bukan penggemar threesome China/Japan/S. Korea... /krik /padahal OT3

Oke, saia telah berdusta. Di cerita ini, pairing yang bakal nyempil paling juga GerIta dan SpaMano. Oh, dan DenNor. Dan HKIce. Dan SuFin. Atau semuanya deh. /ngeng /author tidak kompeten.

Sekian dan terima kasih. /dihajarmasa Silakan Review bagi yang berminat /dor


	2. Chapter 2

East-Asian Half-Brothers

- kisah pemuda Jepang yang menghadapi lembaran kehidupan yang dipenuhi warna kekonyolan dua saudara setengah kandungnya -

Story & Plot (c) Frocchi  
Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekazu  
Rangga/Male!Indonesia (c) are. key. take. tour (minjem ngga bilang-bilang lagi)

**Warning: Incest**,(hanya sebatas pelukan dan grepe)** Shonen-ai, typo dan OOC**

Chapter 1  
- Korean Spirit -

* * *

Tidak, dia tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dia hanya terbiasa dengan suara histeris jeritan para fans, iringan musik khas K-pop dan suaranya yang perlu diacungkan jempol. Dia tidak terbiasa mendengarkan suara bising pesawat yang lepas landas. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan suara monoton pengumuman di pesawat terbang. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan bangku reyot di kelas ekonomi penerbangan internasional.

Tidak, dia adalah seorang superstar. Dan seorang superstar seharusnya duduk di kursi empuk kelas nomor eksekutif di penerbangan internasional. Tapi, nasib telah berkata, begitu juga dengan _Appa_-nya. Walau dia telah meminta _Eomma_-nya untuk membelanya tetap tinggal Seoul, sabda sang _Appa_ tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya dan meminum secangkir air mineral yang telah dibawakan sang _Eomma. _Sungguh, dia sangat khawatir dengan kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya di rumah saudara-setengah-kandungnya. Bagaiman jika _hyung_ tidak memberinya _kimchi_ setiap hari? Atau, bagaimana jika kamarnya terlalu sempit. Ia sudah ingin menjerit memikirkan hal itu.

Belum saja pergelutan batin seorang Im Yong Soo berakhir, pesawat telah sampai di bandara yang ditujunya, mengakhiri penerbangan tidak nyaman ini dengan sempurna. Oh, dia akan pastikan untuk komplain kepada _Appa_ tentang kelas ekonomi yang sangat mengecewakan. Lihat saja nanti.

Sepasang mata berwarna madu memandangnya dengan monoton. Begitu juga raut wajah sang pemilik sepasang mata itu, sungguh... datar. Ekspresi pemuda itu entah kenapa bisa kontras dengan alisnya yang tebal; seperti ulat bulu coklat. Ia terkejut saat pemuda bermata madu itu membawa kertas bertuliskan namanya yang ditulis dengan spidol hitam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia mendekati pemuda itu sambil menyeret kedua kopernya.

"Maaf, apakah Anda orang yang telah disewa _Appa_ itu menemaniku?" tanya sang superstar.

Pemuda itu hanya menggangguk sebagai tanggapan positif. Ia menurunkan kertas yang dibawanya, dan membantu Yong Soo dengan koper bawaanya. Pemuda itu mengantar Yong Soo ke sebuah taksi yang sepertinya benar-benar disiapkan _Appa_-nya yang terkenal hemat itu.

"Wang Jia Long." kata pemuda itu pendek.

"Maaf, tapi yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Yong Soo penasaran.

"Itu namaku. Tapi, teman baikku, Emil, sering memanggilku Leon. Mungkin kau belum tahu siapa aku, tapi aku ini sebenarnya sepupu Wang Yao, kakakmu."

"Oh... _annyeonghaseyo, je ileum eun_ Im Yong Soo, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Yong Soo."

Leon mengangguk pelan. Di dalam hati, Yong Soo bertanya kenapa pemuda ini begitu miskin ekspresi karena mengingat keluarganya sangat ekspresif. Tapi pikiran itu segera lenyap dari benak si pemuda Seoul begitu mobil berhenti tiba-tiba. Oh, rupanya mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah barunya.

Leon keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu, dan mengambil kedua koper berat dari bagasi taksi. Yong Soo sendiri hanya melongo melihat rumah-tidak, mansion di hadapannya. Dia tidak pernah mengira kedua kakaknya sekaya ini, tapi... tetap saja, rumahnya di Seoul jauh lebih bagus dari rumah ini.

"_Xiè xiè_." ujar Leon saat membayar sang pengemudi taksi. Setelah melihat taksi telah pergi, Leon berjalan maju dan menekan bel rumah sebanyak 3 kali.

* * *

Hari ini bukanlah hari terbaiknya. Itulah hal yang dipikirkan Kiku saat pulang dari Universitas. Memang, hari ini hari dimana Yong Soo akan datang. Tapi fakta itu telah diterimanya dengan ikhlas kemarin malam. Bahkan, kekesalannya telah dilampiaskan kepada sang _Aniki _tercinta.

Pertama, dia hampir telat masuk kelas. Kedua, Feliciano lupa mengembalikan bukunya dan buku itu dipakai di kelas. Ketiga, Yao-_niisan_ sungguh _berbaik hati_ memasakannya masakan Russia. (oh, dia tidak suka makanan dari Russia. Entah kenapa) dan terakhir, seseorang di luar rumahnya sungguh memilih _waktu yang tepat_ untuk membunyikan bel dengan cepatnya.

Derap langkah sang kakak bergaung di koridor rumahnya. Suara bising itu seakan ingin membuat hari Kiku semakin buruk. Kikupun mengambil MP3-nya dan menjejalkan _earphone_ ke sepasang telinganya yang tidak bersalah.

Dentuman-dentuman berbahasa Jepang berkumandang dari MP3 pemuda itu. Dia mengambil bantal dan menutupi kepalanya. Dia menyambar remote televisi dan menekan asal tombol-tombol.

_"Berita mengejutkan! Penyanyi sekaligus artis berbakat dari Korea Selatan, Im Yong Soo, baru saja melaporkan bahwa dirinya akan berhenti di dunia musik dan perfilman! Saat diwawancarai, sang personil boyband ini hanya menjawab, 'Urusan keluarga'. Dan dilaporkan bahwa teriakan histeris para fans terus berkumandang di depan kediamannya di Seoul, Korea. Para fans sangat menginginkan dia kembali-"  
_  
Kiku menekan tombol "off". Dia sudah mempredikasi hal ini. Tidak mungkin, kan, Yong Soo akan terus berkarier di sini?

Sejak dulu, Kiku tidak pernah menyukai _Chi chi_-nya dan _Ha ha_-nya. Mereka selalu sangat terobsesi pada karier mereka, dan jarang menyisakan waktu untuk Kiku. Apalagi sang _Chi chi_, karena memiliki 3 istri dan pekerjaan sebagai direktur perusahaan raksasa, mereka hanya bertemu saat Tahun Baru(Masehi dan _Chinese_), Natal, dan hari ulang tahun Kiku (juga Yao, tentunya). Itu pun berhenti semenjak _Chi chi_-nya dengan seenaknya mengirim ia untuk tinggal bersama _Aniki_-nya 3 tahun lalu. Sehari setelah ia lulus SMA.

Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak sukanya itu sudah hilang sekarang. Mungkin, karena _Aniki_-nya? Dia tidak bisa berasumsi secepat itu.

Kiku membalikkan badannya. Pikirannya sudah tidak terfokus pada musik-musik J-pop lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan keluarganya. Terutama, Im Yong Soo akan mulai tinggal di sini - di rumahnya - mulai hari ini. Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Kiku tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya telah diketuk berkali-kali. Kiku terus tidur dengan posisi telentang, mengabaikan panggilan dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, pintu kamarnya yang terkunci rapat itu didobrak paksa. Spontan, Kiku menyambar katana plastik dari meja dan mengacungkannya kepada pemuda yang berada di depannya.

Kiku tidak mengenali pemuda itu. Rambutnya tidak rapi, dengan sehelai rambut yang membandel. ...tunggu, apa _cowlick_ itu punya muka?

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu melompat dan memeluk Kiku dengan sangat erat. Bahkan lebih erat daripada pelukan Kiku dengan _Aniki_-nya kemarin. Dan Yao telah bersumpah dia hampir mati kehabisan napas.

Otak Kiku tidak dapat memproses kejadian ini. Sungguh tidak wajar bagi seseorang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar setelah mengetuk, serta memeluk dengan erat sang empunya kamar tiba-tiba.

Kiku berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda asing itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi percuma, pemuda asing itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Syok di wajah Kiku masih belum memudar walau si pemuda asing itu telah melepaskan pelukan mautnya yang sangat erat. Kiku meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya, lalu memijat pelan-pelan lehernya yang sakit karena di hantam oleh sepasang tangan yang lumayan berotot.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depannya, dengan senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Mata coklatnya tertutup, tertarik oleh otot muka. Tangannya yang kuat itu ia letakkan di belakang tubuhnya. Sementara tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit - sampai setinggi tubuh Kiku. Mata coklatnya terus memandang mata Kiku yang berwarna coklat muda dengan pandangan yang dapat dipertanyakan artinya.

"He... aku gak tahu kalo aku punya saudara imut kaya kamu~" ujar sang pemuda dengan manisnya, otomatis mengaktifkan _blush_ di wajah Kiku. (Dia tidak biasa dikatai imut, _for your information_)

Belum saja bibir pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang itu bergerak, di ambang pintu telah muncul 2 sosok dengan wajah khas Cina - Wang Yao dan Wang Jia Long. Kedua bersaudara itu memiliki ekspresi yang bertolak belakang. Yao dengan ekspresi terkejut, sedangkan Leon dengan ekspresinya yang biasa - datar.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut, aru?" tanya pemuda Oriental yang tertua tidak sabar.

"_Ano_... Yao-_niisan_, siapakah pemuda ini?" tanya Kiku dengan sopan.

"Ah, aru. Dia adikmu, aru. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau sudah kenal dengan Im Yong Soo, aru?"

Wajah Kiku memerah. Memang, kemarin malam dia mengaku telah mengetahui wajah sang personil _boyband_ tersebut - yang tentu saja adalah sebuah kebohongan. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka dengan _boyband_ - atau _girlband_ - asal Korea. Dia lebih suka mendengarkan alunan musik dari tanah kelahirannya.

"Ah... _ano_... _sumimasen_, Im Yong Soo. _Boku no namae wa_ Honda Kiku. _Yoroshiku_." Kiku membungkuk kepada Im Yong Soo. Mukanya sudah merah padam, ditambah lagi, dia ketahuan berbohong.

"Ah... tidak apa._ Nae ileum-eun _Im Yong Soo."

Persaudaraan mereka diawali dengan sebuah jabat tangan.

* * *

"Ve~ Jadi, Kiku ternyata punya adik-setengah-kandung?" tanya pemuda Italia itu dengan wajah polos.

Pemuda Jepang itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, dia masih agak malu untuk mengakuinya. Walau baru saja kemarin sore Yong Soo datang ke rumahnya. Apalagi setelah reaksi para fans di kampus begitu mendengar hal itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa masuk ke dalam kelas, dan menunggu dosen untuk mengajar. Sayangnya, hari ini, pikiran Kiku tidak terfokuskan pada pelajaran. Ia terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan kondisi rumahnya sekarang.  
_  
Oh, jangan lupa, Jia Long akan tinggal bersama juga. Ingatkah?  
_  
Kiku merasa dirinya sudah gila. Yang baru ia dengar, pasti adalah suara 'hatinya' atau semacamnya.

"...ku? Kiku?"

Oh... dia bisa memikirkan kondisi rumahnya sekarang. Pasti ribut sekali, mengingat Yong Soo senang sekali menyanyi-nyanyi di mana saja, kapan saja.

"KIKU!"

"A-ah!" Kiku memfokuskan pandangannya. Oh, dia baru saja mencemari reputasinya sebagai murid teladan yang selalu mematuhi perintah guru. Tamatlah riwayat buku pelanggarannya yang putih bersih; oleh tinta hitam dari bolpoin sang dosen.

"Kiku, kamu sakit atau apa? Tidak biasanya kamu melamun dan tidak menghiraukan pelajaran." omel sang dosen seni.

_"Su-sumimasen, _Rome_-sensei. Bo-boku wa chūi o haratte inakatta. Boku wa futatabi sore o shinai yō ni yakusoku shita!"_ lantun Kiku khawatir dalam bahasa Jepang. Seluruh Universitas tahu bahwa seorang Kiku hanya akan berbahasa Jepang saat dia tertekan atau jika dia memang menginginkannya. Tapi sampai Kiku meminta maaf pada seorang dosen dengan bahasa Jepang, berarti bisa dikatakan seorang Kiku TELAH mencapai tahap _out of character._

* * *

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda mantan personil boyband tengah berjalan-jalan di lingkungan rumah barunya. Jia Long sudah berpesan agar dia tidak membongkar identitasnya sebagai mantan penyanyi. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengabaikan pesan sang saudara. Dia kan' seorang superstar!

Matahari bersinar terik, dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang hari. Berarti, dia telah pergi dari rumah selama 2 jam. Pantas saja kakinya terasa lelah. Sepertinya, dia harus segera pulang jika dia ingin menghindari omelan kelas dewa Yao-_hyung._

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria, menyusuri jalan demi jalan di kompleks perumahan itu. Walau terik matahari berusaha menghalangi jalannya, dia terus melangkah ke depan. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah sampai di depan mansionnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung membuka pintu kayu dan membuka sepatunya. Dia berlari menuju ruang makan begitu dia mencium aroma khas _kimchi_ favoritnya. Untunglah Yao-_hyung_ tahu apa yang harus dimasak.

"Yao-_hyung~_!" Sang pemuda Korea itu langsung melompat dan memeluk sang _hyung_ dengan penuh sukacita, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa sang _hyung_ sedang ber-_mood_ jelek, dan tidak ingin dipeluk. Sama sekali.

"Gya! Lepaskan aku, aru!" jerit Yao panik. Leon melanjutkan memakan _dim sum_-nya dengan tenang, seakan pemandangan hampir _incest_ di depannya itu bukan apa-apa.

Yong Soo tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Malah, pelukannya semakin erat, dan jemari pemuda Korea itu mulai bergerak menuju arah dada Yao. Merasakan hal ini, Yao semakin panik dan terus berteriak, sementara Leon tidak memperduliakannya dan terus melanjutkan acara makan siangnya dengan tenang(minus jeritan saudaranya)

"Yao-_hyung_ itu laki-laki kan?" tanya Yong Soo dengan polosnya, seakan tangannya yang terus menginvansi dada Yao itu bukan apa-apa.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, aru?! Tentu saja aku ini laki-laki!" Yao menjerit frustrasi.

Yong Soo hanya tersenyum sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, sebelum Yao bisa mengelus dadanya - yang sakit karena dipegang Yong Soo dengan keras - Yong Soo memeluk Leon dengan erat, sampai pemuda asal Hong Kong itu meronta-ronta. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Yao berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Yong Soo sebelum sepupunya itu mati kehabisan napas - jika memungkinkan.

Setelah pelukan pada Leon dia lepaskan, Yong Soo melompat ke arah Yao dan langsung memeluknya lagi.

"Sudah kuduga, tubuh Yao-_hyung_ jauh lebih nyaman untuk dipeluk!" katanya sambil meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Yao - yang baru saja diinvasinya.

Yao tersenyum. Mungkin, beginilah sifat asli Yong Soo, dan dia harus bisa menghadapinya. Yang terpenting, _Dì dì_-nya bukan seorang yang mesum kan? Iya kan? Jika iya, Yao tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa kondisi rumah ini jika ada Francis #2 (aka Im Yong Soo jika dia memang mesum). Memikirkannya saja sudah pusing, apalagi aslinya?

* * *

Akhirnya dia sampai di mansionnya. Kiku sudah khawatir imej kerennya akan buyar akibat kejadian memalukan tadi di kampus. Untungnya, Rome-_sensei_ hanya menyimpulkan bahwa 'Kiku hanya kesepian, karena tidak ada gadis cantik nan seksi sebagai pacarnya'. Hah, jika saja dosennya tahu permasalahan Kiku saat ini. Pasti semua orang akan kelabakan.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya saat dia sampai di dalam. Tidak ada jawaban. Aneh, biasanya, _Aniki_-nya selalu menjawabnya.

Telinganya yang sensitif itu menangkan suara samar-samar dari arah ruang makan. Sebagai pemuda dengan kadar keingintahuan yang tinggi, dia langsung menuju ruangan itu dan mendapati pemandangan yang tidak lazim. Sangat tidak lazim.

Dia mendapati _Otōtou_-nya sedang memeluk _Aniki_-nya dengan sangat erat. Oh, apakah itu tangan Yong Soo yang sedang berada di dada Yao? Di dalam pakaiannya? Dan apakah itu semburat merah jambu di pipi Leon? Oh, dia berani bersumpah untuk memeriksakan matanya ke dokter sekarang juga. Siapa tahu ternyata dia harusnya memakai kacamata setebal alas botol susu sapi.

Dan satu hal lagi: jangan salahkan Kiku bila dia sekarang pingsan di tempat karena syok. Tentu saja, sembari diiringi suara melengking sang _Aniki_ yang mencoba mencegahnya pingsan. Untunglah Yong Soo cukup sigap untuk menangkap tubuh Kiku yang lemas sebelum menyentuh lantai kayu yang keras.

"Kiku!" Teriak sang kakak panik.

"Tenanglah, Yao-_hyung_. Kiku mungkin hanya panik!" ujar Yong Soo dengan santai.

"Itu semua akibat kamu, aru! Coba kamu gak seenaknya menginvasi dada orang, aru! Lagipula, aru, kenapa kamu megang-megang dada lelaki, aru?"

Yong Soo terlihat kebingungan untuk sesaat, sebelum menjawab dengan senyum manis; "Habisnya, dada cewek terlalu kenyal dan besar!"

Sesaat itu juga, Kiku merasa (dalam alam bawah sadarnya) bahwa dirinya sangat beruntung karena otaknya beristirahat. Di lain pihak, muka Yao semerah tomat - kutipan ini dikutip dari perkataan Antonio tentu saja - dan dadanya terasa mendidih. Inikah yang disebut amarah? Jika iya, Yao seperti baru merasakannya sekarang. Dan tentu saja, di wajah berekspresi datar milik Leon, dihiasi semburat merah yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Oh, coba saat itu ada Elizabeta, keadaan pasti akan ricuh.

* * *

Langit sudah tidak cerah. Matahari pun sudah terlihat mengantuk. Begitu juga Kiku, otaknya lagi-lagi kekurangan senyawa sialan (namun sangat, sangat berharga) yang bernama oksigen. Membuatnya tidak kuasa lagi menahan kuap lebar. Untung seribu untung karena Kiku telah melupakan kejadian tadi siang yang melibatkan: Yong Soo, Yao, Leon, tangan, dan invansi dada. Sekarang, dia terduduk tenang dengan telinga yang dipakaikan _earphone_. Tentu saja, genre musik yang ia dengarkan adalah J-pop. Tentu, dia suka dengan semua jenis musik; asalkan berasal/berciri khas Jepang. Dia adalah pemuda bernasionalisme tinggi tentunya.

Jam di ruang tengah berdentang keras. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Berarti, Kiku harus mencopot _earphone_-nya dan turun ke ruang makan. Tapi yang jelas, makan malam hari ini akan ribut; karena kedatangan tamu - koreksi, seorang saudara sepupu dan seorang adik-setengah-kandungnya. Dia tidak memiliki masalah bersosialisasi dengan Yong Soo, hanya saja, pemuda itu terlalu ceria untukya. Ditambah lagi, kejadian tadi siang - yang sudah dilupakan Kiku, sepertinya - menandakan bahwa pemuda Korea itu memiliki sedikit... anomali.

Pemuda Jepang itu mempercepat langkahnya begitu mendengar obrolan di ruang makan. Sebelum sang _Aniki_ mengumandangkan namanya dengan suara cempreng, Kiku telah duduk di kursinya. Ia memperhatikan hidangan makan malam kali ini. Ada _nikujaga_ (Kiku selalu memeluk Yao jika Yao memasakan ini, sungguh, nikujaga ini uenak tenan), _cap cay_ dan... apakah itu? Kiku menyipitkan matanya pada hidangan asing itu yang sepertinya terus digeranyangi Yong Soo. Hal itu membuat Kiku berkesimpulan bahwa sayur itu - yang berwarna agak coklat muda, sepertinya pedas - adalah masakan Korea. Kiku pun memberanikan diri untuk mencicipinya. Lezat, dia akui itu.

"Oh, Kiku? Aku gak tahu kamu suka sama _kimchi_!" kata Yong Soo.

"_Kimchi_? Oh, sayur ini?" Kiku mengangkat sumpitnya, "Saya tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas sayur ini cukup lezat."

"Syukurlah, aru" Yao mengelus dadanya, lega, "Karena Yong Soo meminta untuk membuatkan _kimchi_ setiap hari, aru!"

Ekspresi wajah Kiku sukar ditebak. Menurut Leon - yang entah sejak kapan menjadi ahli pembaca ekspresi tersembunyi - Kiku sedang syok ringan karena Yao akan memasakan sayur itu setiap hari. Yang lebih mengherankannya lagi, Yong Soo seperti tidak puas jika tidak makan sayur itu. Seperti Rangga tidak diberi makan nasi, menurutnya.

Melihat wajah Kiku yang aneh itu, membuat Yao bertanya-tanya. Mengapa sang _Dì dì _terlihat begitu... apa istilah si Rangga ya... oh... **galau? **Sebagai _Gē gē_ yang baik dan benar, sungguh wajar baginya untuk mengelus kepala sang adik sambil bertanya, "Ada apa?" dengan pembawaan lembut. Mungkin, ini alasan terbaik mengapa Ivan gemar memanggil Yao _'сестра' _walau Yao tidak mengerti bahasa Rusia, untungnya.

Di sisi lain, Yong Soo tidak begitu memahami keadaan dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya dengan bahagianya. Dia senang sekali terutama karena _Hyung_ itu sungguh pandai memasak, masakan sang _Eomma_-pun bisa kalah darinya. Dia begitu lahapnya memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya sampai hampir menghabiskan makan malam. Untunya, para saudaranya itu sudah kenyang, kalau tidak... yah... silakan interprentasikan sendiri.

Dan tentu saja, Leon tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain tugas kuliahnya yang kian menumpuk. Menurut sabda sang sahabat (Emil Steilsson), tugas skripsi sialan itu harus dikumpulkan paling lambat minggu depan. Dan dia tentu ingin lulus semester ini dengan nilai cemerlang; supaya SP-nya jauh lebih singkat, tentunya. Besok pagi, dia akan 'pulang' ke apartemennya, yang kebetulan di _share_ dengan Emil, tanpa sepengetahuan sang kakak, Lukas.

Acara makan malam itu sungguh berbeda dari imajinasi sang _fudanshi_. Sungguh... biasa. Jika tuturan pujian Yong Soo terhadap masakan Yao diabaikan tentunya.

* * *

TBC... lagi.

* * *

A/N: MAAF SERIBU MAAF! TADINYA MAU 6.000 KATA TAPI GAK BISA! /capslockjebol

Aniwei /Inggrisabal/ SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE-67! /ngibarinbendera

Sebenernya sudah niat posting pas 17-an sih... /curcol

...

Maaf, tapi semua bahasa Korea dan Jepang itu translate-an Mbah Google. Silakan salahkan Mbah Google kalau tidak tepat. Sekian /brick'd

Nama manusianya Hong itu Wang Jia Long (menurut Hetarchive) dan dia dipanggil Leon oleh teman-temannya yang bukan dari Asia Timur, dan juga dideskripsi third POV. Dia dipanggil Jia Long cuma sama temen/saudara dari Asia Timur aja. Terkadang, saia nulis deskripsi berdasarkan bagaimana karakter lain menginteprentasikannya, itu sudah bawaan dari orok tauk.

...dan maaf kalau terlalu menyerempet ke HKIce, saia overdosis HKIce akhir-akhir ini.

Dan Russia memanggil China 'сестра' yang berarti: saudara/i, kakak perempuan. Headcanon saia itu, Rusia itu nganggap China sebagai figur kakak perempuan ideal karena Ukraine terlalu sibuk di WW2. Jadi, bukan pair romantis. /dihajarfansRochu *coret*saia fans ChuNi sih*coret*

Maaf curcol author gak mutu yang berkepanjangan. Bai Bai /Inggrisaballagi


	3. Chapter 3

East-Asian Half-Brothers

- kisah pemuda Jepang yang menghadapi lembaran kehidupan yang dipenuhi warna kekonyolan dua saudara setengah kandungnya -

Story & Plot (c) Frocchi  
Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekazu

Chapter 3  
• Tenang Sebelum Badai •

* * *

Derap langkah yang bergaung di rumah itu cukup jelas menandakan kondisi penghuninya - Im Yong Soo - yang sedang membuka-menutup pintu dengan kilat. Jangan kira yang aneh dahulu, Yong Soo hanya bingung, karena Yao-_hyung_ menghilang dari rumah. Kalau Kiku, dia sudah tahu, pemuda Jepang itu rajin sekali sampai-sampai membela-belakan masuk ke kampus 3 jam lebih awal.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang ini juga kesalahan Yong Soo. Dia bermain _playstation_ sampai larut, sehingga melewatkan sarapan paginya. Sekarang, perutnya sudah memberontak semakin kencang, meminta sang pemilik untuk memasukkan makanan - apa saja.

Ruangan demi ruangan di rumah itu dia buka, tinggal menyisakan kemungkinan bahwa _Hyung_-nya sudah pergi, atau telah ditelan bumi. Dengan air wajah yang khawatir, dia membuka ruang makan, dan mendapati meja makan kosong, kecuali sepiring sarapan yang ditutupi plastik.

Bersyukur dan berterimakasih, Yong Soo buru-buru duduk di meja makan, mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit sosis di piringnya. Dia menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mengangkat piringnya ke tempat cucian. Tapi, niatnya harus ditahan karena secarik kertas hijau muda (dengan gambar Hello Kitty di pojok bawah) yang ditulis Yao. Kebingungan, Yong Soo mencermati isi surat itu.

_Im Yong Soo, aku harus pergi ke restoran, aru. Kemarin lamaranku untuk menjadi koki diterima, aru. Maaf kalau aku belum memberitahumu, soalnya kamu tertidur lelap sekali._  
_Makan siang sudah aku siapkan di kulkas, tinggal dihangatkan saja, aru. Hati-hati dengan apinya, aku tidak mau kalau kamu kena luka bakar, aru. Oya, ada bahan-bahan kimchi di sebelah tempat bumbu. Buatlah sendiri, aru, ibumu memberitahu bahwa kau bisa. Jangan buka pintu kecuali untuk temanmu dan Kiku; atau untuk Jia Long/Leon. Sekali lagi, hati-hati, pintu dan jendela jika ingin pergi. Jangan telpon aku atau Kiku kecuali ada hal yang sangat gawat. Dan akhir-akhir ini kejahatan merajalela, dan aku tidak mau kamu jadi korban._

_Salam hangat,_  
_Wang Yao (disebelah kanan ada gambar Shinatty-chan yang tersenyum aneh)_

Yong Soo membaca surat itu dua kali, dan masih terheran dengan penggunaan '-aru' dihampir setiap akhir kalimat. Dia mengambil surat itu dan mengambil foldernya, dan menyelipkan surat itu di dalam plastik bening itu. Tersenyum simpul, Yong Soo pergi ke kamar mandi, dan membersihkan badannya yang dipenuhi peluh yang menjijikan. Sesudah itu, dia memakai baju santainya, dilengkapi kacamata palsu dan menjepit poninya. Maklum, artis sepertinya rawan untuk diapa-apakan.

Memutar kunci ke arah kanan sebanyak 2 kali, Yong Soo kemudian menuju ke arah sepeda motor miliknya (yang baru dibeli kemarin) dan memakai helmnya. Dia pun melaju ke arah utara, kemungkinan menuju _Factory Outlet_ yang terletak di sebelah utara kota ini.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang membuntutinya.

* * *

"_Mon cher_, mulai sekarang tugasmu adalah memasak makanan berkuah. Ingat, utamakan kualitas daripada kuantitas. Ini buku resep, jagalah baik-baik; karena tiap orang memiliki buku yang berbeda. Jangan lupa bahwa jika ada pelanggan yang komplain, gajimu yang jadi korbannya. Dan yang paling utama, semua pelanggan itu setara, mereka berada di atasmu. Oh ya, resep ini tidak boleh dipraktekan di luar jam kerja~ Atau _moi _yang akan menghukummu secara langsung~ Ohonhonhon~" jelas boss baru Yao; dan pria itu langsung keluar dari dapur setelah memakai celemek putihnya.

Yao menatap pria itu dengan tatapan heran. Pertama kali dia mendengar tawa yang sungguh unik, dan dilain pihak, terdengar sangat mesum; rasanya, dia kenal orang dengan tawa ini...

Karena terlalu terfokus akan identitas boss barunya, Yao tidak menyadari bahwa ada 3 orang berpakaian putih-putih menuju ke arahnya. Salah satu sosok itu menepuk punggung Yao, dan menampakkan diri di depan Yao dengan senyum yang seolah menunjukkan keputihan giginya yang bersinar.

"_iHola!_ Nama saya Antonio Fernandez Carrierdo, salam kenal, fusosososo!" ujar pemuda itu ramah, Yao langsung mengenali aksennya, _Antonio pastilah orang Spanyol_, pikir Yao.

Sebelum Yao membalas, pemuda Spanyol itu tersenyum lebih lebar, sebelum mundur ke belakang rekan kerjanya. Sekarang, hanya ada pemuda yang terkesan albino di depannya. Oh, apakah benda bulat kuning di kepalanya?

"Kesesesesese! Nama gue Gilbert, tapi panggil gue _Ore-sama_!" ujar si albino ke-_pede_-an, sementara bulatan kuning itu menciap pelan, yang terdengar sangat imut.

Sebelum disela satu pemuda lagi, Yao berkata dengan ceria, "Salam kenal, Antonio, Gilbert! Namaku Wang Yao, aru. Panggil Yao saja!" lanjutnya, "Oya, aru. Siapa nama boss kita, aru, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dia, aru."

Yao tidak mengira bahwa pemuda yang satu lagi yang menjawab. Suaranya juga terdengar aneh, tidak seperti laki-laki.

"Jangan perdulikan boss mesum kita, tapi, kami rasa kau perlu tahu namanya. Memang, dia terkenal sebagai orang yang super mesum dan mengejar siapa saja, mau muda kek, tua kek, mau cowok, _trap_, cewek_, bishonen, bishojo, shota, loli, bara,_ dia sikat semua." ujar 'pemuda' yang terakhir dengan lancarnya, dari nada ia bicara, sungguh jelas bahwa orang ini membenci boss mereka. Dan... rasanya dia familier dengan istilah-istilah _absurd_ bahasa asing itu... rasanya Kiku sering mengatakannya...

"Oya, namaku Elizabeta Hedervary, panggil aku Eli saja." ujar Elizabeta dengan tomboinya; dia menimang sebuah wajan di tangannya, membuat wajan penggorengan tanpa dosa itu terlihat berbahaya, bagai pisau yang telah diasah.

"Dan sebelum kau bertanya lagi, nama orang mesum itu Francis Bonnefoy. Jangan pernah panggil dia Francis, atau dia akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang kelewat mesum." sabda Elizabeta.

Yao menelan ludah. Ah... dia bekerja di tempat apa sih?

* * *

Senyum di wajah Oriental milik Yao tak kunjung surut. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar cocok untuknya! Tidak seperti pekerjaannya sebelumnya, dia akan betah bekerja menjadi koki di restoran lokal di sini. Teman kerjanya baik-baik (walau Gilbert kelewat narsis), pengertian dengan keadaan Yao juga. Walau desas-desus tentang kepala koki, Francis, beredar dengan cepat, Yao tidak memerdulikannya dan terus menganggap Francis itu orang baik - walau keterlaluan mesumnya.

Tidak terasa jam kerjanya sudah habis, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dia buru-buru pamit pada rekan-rekannya, pada boss-nya sebelum pulang ke rumah menggunakan sepeda motor usang. Walau usang, kendaraan ini tetap nyaman, irit pula.

Senyum Yao kian mengembang seiring melihat sambutan hangat saudaranya. Jarang-jarangnya, Kiku menyapa Yao dengan senyuman yang manis - cukup manis untuk membuat dirinya masuk rumah sakit karena diabetes - hiperbolis.

Walaupun Yong Soo tetap hiperaktif dan terlalu dekat, Yao mulai menyadari bahwa itulah daya tarik seorang personil boyband korea bernama Im Yong Soo. Dia tipe yang mudah bergaul, tidak seperti Kiku yang terlalu tertutup pada dunia luar. Senyuman pemuda Korea itu bersinar lembut seperti matahari pagi - yang membuat mood Yao semakin baik saja.

"Hn? Yao-_niisan_ sepertinya senang sekali hari ini." Kiku tersenyum simpul, "Apakah lowongan pekerjaan itu cocok untukmu, _Aniki_?" tanyanya sopan.

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Yong Soo kebingungan, sebelum menemukan jawabannya dari secarik surat tadi pagi, "Oh, pekerjaan koki itu, ya? Kudengar, restoran itu cukup terkenal!" sambung Yong Soo ceria.

Yao tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Iya, Kiku, Yong Soo; koki benar-benar pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Ditambah lagi, semua rekan kerjaku ramah-ramah, dan boss-nya juga toleran."

"Untung Kiku menyarankannya!" potong Yong Soo dengan ceria.

Yao bengong, dia tidak tahu bahwa Kiku yang menyarankan ini. Ah... tentu saja, kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa semua rekan kerjanya, dan boss-nya kenal dengan Kiku. Yao melemparkan pandangan penuh afeksi dan terima kasih kepada Kiku. Sementara pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang itu hanya merona merah, dalam hatinya mengutuk Yong Soo yang telah membeberkan rencananya. Hilang, deh, kejutan untuk sang _Aniki_...

Dan malam itu adalah makan malam paling hangat yang pernah dirasakan ketiga bersaudara itu. Tidak ada jeritan, makian atau bunyi-bunyi yang terkesan mesum terdengar. Hanya canda tawa yang menggema di ruangan luas tersebut. Sayang, Jia Long terlalu sibuk dengan skripsi-nya untuk dapat menikmati malam ini.

Setidaknya, pandangan Kiku terhadap Yong Soo berubah.

* * *

"Eh? Kiku-_kun_ punya adik?" tanya seorang gadis cantik kepada Kiku.

Wajah putih Kiku ternoda oleh semburat merah di pipinya. Siapa yang berani membeberkan rahasianya...? Sekelibat, terlihat wajah polos Feliciano di benak Kiku. Tentu saja, siapa lagi orang yang Kiku anggap cukup dekat untuk _sharing _rahasia...? Oh sialnya, dia tidak dapat membuat Feliciano merasakan ketajaman _katana_-nya, dia tidak mau menghadapi seorang pedofil dari Spanyol, seorang atletis dan macho dari Jerman dan seorang Italia berbau mafia yang terkenal protektif terhadap Feliciano. Dia masih sayang nyawanya, dan nyawa imej-nya yang mati-matian dia bentuk bertahun-tahun.

Sial.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Bahkan _Amaterasu-sama_ seperti menertawakannya.

"Kiku-_kun_ ?"

Oh, bagaimana ini, jika kabar ini menyebar ke seluruh kampus... dia tidak bisa menghadapi fans-fans Yong Soo yang terkenal fanatik...

"Kiku-_kun_ ?!"

Bagaimana jika sampai media masa tahu? Rumahnya bisa dibanjiri jeritan fans gila yang membahayakan jiwanya!

"KIKU!"

_AMATERASU-SAMA_? BAGAIMANA INI?

"KIKUUUUUU!" teriak Mei seperti menggunakan _megaphone_. Ukh, gendang telinganya terasa ngilu.

"E-eh, i-iya, Mei-_chan_? A-ada apa?" tanya Kiku terbata-bata. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini nasibnya naas banget?

Mei berkacak pinggang, mengibas rambutnya yang menempel pada pundaknya; membuat hampir separuh populasi kaum adam di kelas itu mendecak kagum karena kecantikan Mei. Memang; Mei, gadis asal Taiwan itu, terkenal sebagai primadona kampus. Selain cantik, dia juga lincah dan cukup cerdas. Benar-benar gadis pujaan.

"Kubilang, kamu punya adik kan? Yang bernama Im Yong Soo? Sang personil boyband asal Korea Selatan?"

Kiku mengangguk, sebelum mendapat respon yang sangat, sangat, SANGAT, mengejutkan.

Mei menautkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan matanya benar-benar terdapat bintang yang Tuhan-tahu-darimana-asalnya. Dengan nada suara yang terkesan_ dreamy_, Mei berkata, (hampir membuat Kiku menjejalkan tissue ke hidungnya, mencegah darah mengalir) "Dia akan menjadi material YAOI (hardcore)DOUJIN yang sempurna~ Hah~ Akhirnya impianku untuk membuat doujin dengan material nyata akhirnya terkabul!"

Itulah alasan mengapa Kiku duduk terpatung di kursinya.

Pertama, rahasianya mengenai hubungan darah dengan personil boyband Korea bocor.

Kedua, adiknya akan menjadi 'korban' material doujinshi R-18 buatan Mei.

Ketiga, dia baru saja menemukan kandidat yang cocok untuk memasuki klub fujodanshi-nya.

Oh, Elizabeta pasti akan senang mendengar hal ini.

Kiku tetap terpatung di kursinya, mengabaikan racauan ala _fujoshi_ Mei. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan otaknya. Dia tidak terbiasa untuk menanggung bebas rahasia sebesar ini. Kalau saja, Yong Soo tidak pernah muncul di kehidupannya...

* * *

Hari-hari dijalani dengan datar bagi seorang pemuda Oriental. Pekerjaannya sebagai koki sebuah restoran ternama tidak melelahkannya sedikitpun. Walau dia telah berualang kali berterima kasih pada _Di di_-nya. Tapi, rasanya tidak cukup. Walau Kiku tidak menunjukkannya, tapi dia tahu, Kiku sebenarnya perhatian; hanya saja, dia terlalu... _tsundere_ untuk mengakuinya. Imut sekali.

Hari telah sore, sang lembayung senja telah menyelimuti langit biru. Waktunya untuk pulang, memasak makan malam sambil melihat-lihat resep di internet.

Langkah kaki pemuda Oriental tersebut ringan. Dia berjalan sesuai dengan irama hatinya yang gembira. Bahkan kebisingan kota yang biasanya membuat dia kesal seperti ditelan suasana hatinya begitu saja. Dia menyukainya. Tangan di di depan gerbang, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk membuka kunci gerbang tersebut. Lalu dia mendorongnya, menimbulkan suara berderit yang memekakan telinga. Kemudian, dia langsung membuka pintu rumah, dan berteriak, menandakan kepulangannya dengan selamat.

Iyap. Normal sekali...

Kecuali satu hal... bau sedap apa itu?

"Kiku? Yong Soo? Kalian memasak?" tanyanya keheranan.

Sambutan yang Yao terima sederhana sekali: senyuman manis pemuda Korea and senyum simpul pemuda Jepang.

"Iya, Yao_-niisan_, karena _Aniki_ pasti lelah hari ini. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuat makanan sendiri." jawab Kiku dengan tenang.

"Lagipula, Yao_-hyung _harus mencoba kelezatan masakan Jepang dan Korea, da-ze~!" jawab Yong Soo dengan semangat.

Untuk semenit kurang, Yao hanya berdiri diam dengan ekspresi keheranan tergambar di wajah asianya yang terkesan feminim. Walau akhirnya, dia kembali tersadar dan menjawab.

"Terima kasih banyak, aru! Kalian memang saudara terbaik, aru~!"  
Dengan air mata (palsu) bahagia, Yao berlari ke arah saudara-saudaranya dengan efek _slow motion, _diiringi _background_ bunga peoni, layaknya di panel-panel dramatis dari komik _Shoujo_ picisan.

What. Lupakan. Yang jelas, aksi lebaynya itu sukses besar membuat Yong Soo dengan senang hati memeluk balik sementara Kiku terpatung dan mukanya dihiasi efek _airbrush_ merah muda.

"Yao_-niisan_... kalau _Aniki_ berani melakukan ini di umum, aku akan memastikan _Aniki_ tahu ketajaman _katana_-ku..." bisik Kiku di sela syoknya.

Namun Yao tidak menanggapi komentar Kiku yang aneh itu. Dia melepaskan kedua saudaranya, dan langsung berjalan menuju arah kompor yang menyala.

"Tidak boleh! Yao_-hyung_ tidak boleh tahu apa yang kami masak!"

"Ayolah, Yong Soo..."

Sebagai balasan yang tadi, Kiku memandang Yao dengan pandangan maut terbaik yang dia bisa. (belajar dari Natalya, adik Ivan yang terkenal lebih menakutkan dari Steve dari HetaOni) Efek dan penjelasan sebagaimana menakutkan tidak perlu dijawab. Yang jelas, Yao nyaris pingsan dengan busa keluar dari mulutnya layaknya anjing yang terinfeksi rabies...

Tapi walau terjepit di dalam hal tersebut, Yao tetap bahagia. Bagaimana lagi? Dia memiliki pekerjaan yang nyaman, dengan gaji yang bagus; teman-teman yang setia dan pengertian; dan kedua saudara eksentrik yang selalu mengisi hari-hari gelapnya dengan warna pelangi.

* * *

**A/N: ASTAGA DEMI MAPLE MAAFKAN DAKU UNTUK TELAT PUBLISHHHHHHHHHHH /sembahsujud**

**Sekarang lagi kumat buat ngegambar sih...**

**pokoknya, maafkan daku... n ;**


End file.
